


One Dance

by Call_Me_J



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Regency, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Dancing, Fluff, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: The reclusive Lord Connor Stern does not go to balls or parties. Thankfully, Niles dragged him to the first ball of the season where a certain tall hunk will steal Connor's heart.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	One Dance

He had been standing at the edge of the ballroom when a shiver went down his spine. Someone's gaze was firmly planted on him.

Connor looked across the dancefloor, scanning the people who seemed as bored as he had been only a minute past.

Niles had managed to convince him that the ball was important, that they had to both be there, if only to dispel the rumours that they were both one and the same. What better way to prove their, or rather Niles', point than to show up at the first and biggest ball of the season?

Connor had originally planned to show up, spend half an hour small talking with the hosts and whoever else gained his interest, before politely faking illness so he could return home to resume his work on the garden. Regardless of what Niles said, Connor's botanical pursuits were of the utmost importance. If he succeeded in his aim, then food could be engineered to grow through even the roughest parts of life!

Unfortunately for Connor, however, his brother was the social butterfly of the family. As soon as he had heard that Connor planned to leave early, Niles firmly planted himself beside his older brother, refusing to leave for longer than mere minutes at most.

Even as Connor surveyed his surroundings in search of the person who had been gazing at him this whole time, Niles stood mere feet away, conversing with the Countess of Kamski, the host of the first ball of the season. She had been hosting the first ball for the past five seasons, according to Niles, and was not about to stop.

A tap on his shoulder dragged Connor's attention from his search and the lord spun around, expecting to see Niles had escaped from the hostess. Instead, he was met with a deep blue coat stretched over a broad chest. Niles was taller than Connor, but not by that much.

Slowly, the young lord raised his gaze to meet that of the blue-clad stranger.

Nothing Connor had ever experienced could have prepared him for the sight of the man who stared down at him, a slight quirk on his lips. The man was bearded, blond and grey hair intermingling neatly. His hair was much the same, tied back low on the man's neck though it was. A rugged and rough nose showed signs of countless fights that he had doubtlessly engaged in. But when Connor looked into the man's eyes, he knew at once that this was who he had been searching for, the one who had been gazing at him for minutes now.

"Hullo," Connor managed to say, blinking up at the handsome stranger.

He knew who it was. It was difficult not to know. Sir Henry Anderson, knighted for his service in discovering a conspiracy against the heir of the kingdom only three years past. Even in Connor's secluded part of the kingdom, the tales of Sir Henry's accomplishments were legendary.

Connor stuck out a hand, hoping for a handshake, as would be polite in such a situation. So when Sir Henry bowed over Connor's hand, planting a kiss just on the brink of his knuckles, Connor's breath stuttered in his throat.

"I don't suppose a gentleman such as yourself would subject yourself to a dance with a mere knight such as myself?" Sir Henry asked. He still held Connor's hand in his, far longer than would be considered polite by someone unacquainted.

Connor shrugged, faking an air of nonchalance that would have been far more convincing had his cheeks not been glowing with a light blue. "There would be only one way of knowing my answer, Sir Henry. If you were to ask, I am certain you would find my answer more than...pleasing."

Connor's breath hitched at the last word, as Sir Henry stepped closer. There was still a great distance between them, enough to fit another grown man, however, Connor could not help but feel as though they were pressed together, head to toes, on the brink of a kiss that would scandalise even the most promiscuous member of society.

The knight grinned, the gap between his teeth enticingly imperfect. "Well, then, Lord Stern, would you do me the honour of joining me for a dance?"

"Nothing would bring me greater joy." A bow and they approached the dance floor.

* * *

Niles smirked at his older brother as he gazed up into the eyes of the honourable Sir Henry Anderson. Connor hadn't wanted to come to the ball tonight and yet there he stood, in the arms of a man that no doubt would call often in the upcoming days.

Niles sipped the champagne as he nodded to whatever Countess Kamski had been saying. The lady's company was delightful, however, his attention had been snatched when Sir Henry had approached Connor.

"They appear to be truly engrossed in one another, don't they."

Niles glanced back at the Countess, a pretty apology on the tip of his lips but he swallowed it down as the lady continued.

She gestured towards the dance floor. "I am glad your brother appears to be enjoying himself. Truthfully, I was quite worried he would not."

"Yes." A soft smile overtook Niles's face, entirely different to the carefully crafted expressions that he usually ruled the dancehalls with. "It is truly a mark of your incredible grace and skill, my lady, that even my reclusive brother appears happier than I have seen him."

The Countess, guffawed, loud enough to draw the concerned glances of lords and ladies plenty. At that moment, Niles could see what it was about her parties that made people come, year in and out, even though they truly could not be too different each time. There was something about the careless joy that her laughter exuded, so unlike the others in high society with their powered faces and sneers hidden poorly behind open fans, that made Niles comfortable.

"I think you know as well as I," Countess Kamski said, mirth still swirling in her wide eyes. "That the reason for Lord Stern's cheer is the esteemable knight with whom he is dancing."

"But were it not the assurance of a wonderful party hosted by you," Niles presented. "My brother would have never come to meet the man."

She sighed, though the smile remained. "I must concur. You have bested me once more, Lord Stern. I suppose I must gracefully accept my hand in this wonderful pairing."

The two looked back to where Connor and Sir Henry were taking a break from their dancing and stood instead, idly conversing by an open window.

Niles leaned closer to Lady Kamski, dropping his voice lower and said, conspiringly, "I'll be sure to send you the first invitation to their wedding, my lady."

"Be sure that you do."

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day, which I did not realise until I saw the hearts on Google's logo. But damn, good timing Jules! Anyway, instead of doing assignments or applying to university like I should be, I wrote fluffy Hankcon dancing :) I hope this wasn't too difficult to read, let me know if anything seems off and I'll try to fix it. Love y'all (ʃƪ＾3＾）


End file.
